


You’re my direction, you’re my path

by LullabliesAndDreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A tinee-tiny mention on Scott/Sheriff/Allison/Melissa, Alternative scene for S6E1, F/M, Mention of past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: “Yeah, and once a week you dragged me out of bed like I’m some sort of supernatural metal detector.”So I made a short oneshot-fic based on that thing Lydia said.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 24





	You’re my direction, you’re my path

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat an alternative scene after that night they look at the broken car on S6E1. 
> 
> I just want Lydia and Stiles to be together much earlier than the show did (if everything was up to me, I want them to be together after S3B, but unfortunately it was no up to me 😛)

‘ _Yeah, and once a week you dragged me out of bed like I’m some sort of supernatural metal detector’_

And of course... Stiles, couldn’t give it up.

It’s been an hour since she got back home, and Lydia is so ready to rest and sleep, when ‘ _something_ ’ keeps tapping on her bedroom windows.

She already know what — _more like ‘who’_ — it is, so she tried to ignore it and pretended to be asleep, but the tapping got more insistent, and more louder, and she’s just so annoyed she knew she wouldn’t be able to go to sleep.

Lydia didn’t even bother to change, she slip on her flats that’s already on the side of her bed, and just picks up whatever sweatshirt is laying on the bedroom floor and wear it over her buttondown sleepwear shirt and shorts.

This has been happening a lot of times now that she couldn’t be bothered to dress-up anymore, beside, this is Stiles.

She met Stiles at his jeep, rolling her eyes as she catch him smirks and chuckles excitedly while he starts the jeep.

After driving around town for over an hour without an actual destination, or actual things to do, Stiles finally decided that it’s enough for the night, but that doesn’t mean he’ll drive her back home yet.

He drives the jeep to the preserve, to the clearing where you can see the outlook of Beacon Hills.

This is where their ‘supernatural investigation night’ always ends — watching how the lights of each houses flickers through the quiet night and drinking hot chocolate courtesy of Stiles Stilinski.

It’s quiet as always.

It’s not awkward or anything bad, it’s simply comfortable silence.

When Lydia’s eyes landed where their school is, it made her think on the remaining time they have left before they inevitably graduate.

“Hey Stiles.” Her voice is almost a whisper, but it’s so quiet that she know Stiles heard her.

“Hhmmm?” He didn’t turn to face her. He stayed looking at the view in front of them and waits for her to continue.

“What made you stop loving me?” She blurted out without any preambles, and it almost made Stiles spit the chocolate drink in his mouth.

He swallowed hard and turn to look Lydia’s face. She’s just calm, like this is some kind of natural topic when they never really talk about their actual feelings for each other. “Wa-what?” Stiles stuttering asked.

Lydia took a sip of her drink then put it down on the cup holder and turn to look at him. “You heard me.” She didn’t repeat herself, because she knew, he heard her clearly.

She waited for him to answer, but he looks like he’s still processing her question, so she sighs, turn her eyes back to the view, and lean back on her seat. “I just... we only have few months and we’re gonna graduate. I haven’t told anyone yet, not even my mom, but —“ she pause, taking a glance back at him, and continue “I actually applied to many universities at east cost. My first choice of university have completely change after what happened to all of us the pass couple of months, and if I passed —“

“You’ll accept an offer to a university at the east costs.” He finished for her knowing this is what she’ll say.

He lean back on his seat, but didn’t stray his eyes off her.

Lydia had to look away again because of the intensity his stare is giving her. She wanted to continue the conversation though, because this has been a long time coming and they’re graduating, and it’s not a far possibility that she’ll get accepted in a university so far away from this town.

She doesn’t want to go away without knowing, she doesn’t want any ‘what if’s’ or any excess baggage to deal with once she go... she needed closure. “You know me, I’m not good with emotions. What I’m good at are numbers, and things that can be found and be explained by books... but with everything that happened to our lives, I wanted to learn how correctly use my emotions.” _Because, I don’t know who or what I am going to be without any of you guys — without you, and I don’t want to end up being to late again._ “I’m afraid I’ll turn back to who I was before. That cold, lifeless girl. I don’t want to be alone, Stiles.” She confessed, feeling her eyes watering a bit. 

It was a minute of silence, and Lydia had the urg to lighten up the tense air, so she blink her threatening tears away, and chuckles, “So... tell me. What made you stop loving me so that I’ll avoid doing it, make someone love me for the rest of my life.” She asked again, making it sound like it’s somewhat a joke.

“Lydia...”

She turn her body to him, reaching for his hands and smiling her best. “It’s okay Stiles. I promise I won’t take it to the heart, and I won’t get angry at you. This is something like penance, I guess, but it’s okay. So, come on... tell me.” She urge by rubbing her thumbs on top of his hand.

Stiles looks at her like she’s not making any sense anymore, “I don’t —“

“Alright.” She cut him off again. She’s not sure anymore why she can’t back off this topic. “I know you’re going to say that you didn’t stop loving me. So let me rephrase that, when did you stop loving me ‘romantically’?”

“Lyds, that’s not —”

She almost wince when he uses her nickname. “Come on Stiles. Just tell me —“

“Can you please shut up for a second and let me finish?” He screamed, both of them surprised that he did.

Lydia slowly pulls her hands away from him, settling back in her seat, and looking far away at the view in front of them. “Sorry.” She whispered. She’s not upset that he shouted at her, she don’t know what to feel.

“No, Lyds —“ she heard him say, sounding tired and annoyed. He cut himself off, thinking words to say as he copy how she’s seated. He decided just let out the truth. “I still love you.” He felt her move, but didn’t look at her. “I never stop loving you.” He clears.

“But —“

“I love you then. I love you now, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you.” He finally look at her, only to find that she’s staring at him with sad eyes. “I may not have been as loud and as direct as I was before, but... I do love you as romantically as you can think of.”He sighs, turning back to the view. “I just gotten good at handling my feelings. Maturity. If that’s a good explanation to it.”

“If you didn’t stop, then why —“

“Did I date Malia?” He knew that this is going to be the question to it, so when she didn’t correct him, he answered as honestly as he can, “Don’t get me wrong. I do care and like Malia, and this is going to sound so wrong and so bad, but... after what happened to Allison, I just couldn’t... with you.”

It funny how it’s suddenly all makes sense to her... after what happened to Allison — whatever they felt for each other that time, they were just not ready for each other.

He sighs again to relief some tension in his body. “And then, I just... I liked it — being in a relationship, being needed, being dependent on, being able to touch someone, to kiss, to have sex.” His mind wondered to that first time he and Malia broken up where his mind tells him he wants to get back with her because he missed their skins touch, but not how he and her are emotionally connected. “Maybe that why it didn’t work out.” He mumbles. “After what happened with Tracy, it made me remember —“

“Remember what?” She interrupted, making him glance at her.

“The winter formal.” He answered, but her face still shows confusion. “That time when Peter —“

“You...” it finally click to her. “That was you?”

There’s a guilt in his eyes that Lydia can’t understand. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t see the need to it.”

“You should have, because I thought it was Jackson... and it made me think —“ _that he was the one who beg Peter not to kill me, the one who offered his life to save mine. I shouldn’t have —_ she stop her trail of thoughts. “there’s no point in dwelling on it anymore.” She dismissed it because there’s nothing to be done with it now.

Embarrassed, she look anywhere but him.

Stiles wanted to say something to her about it, but instead, he continue on their main conversation. “After remembering that moment, remembering how strongly I feel for you... having someone else to touch, someone to kiss, someone to have sex with, felt utterly wrong. It made me feel sick about myself, I couldn’t touch Malia like I did before, all I could ever really think about is how I’m going to lose my mind if you...” he stops, suddenly feeling really tired. “You almost died three times in just one semester.” He finished, like that explains it all.

Lydia didn’t speak after, didn’t even turn to look at him again.

She’s just thinking.

“I love you.” She blurted out, again, without any preamble and voice as clear as she can let out. She could hear him shuffling in his seat, feel his mouth move like he wanted to say something but can’t — she finally look at him, his eyes, but didn’t really move her body. “I love you.” She repeated with a smile Stiles can’t decipher. “Not because you save my life multiple times, or that you know how smart I’am but doesn’t get intimidated, or even because you’re mostly the only one who can keep up with me... I love you because make me feel a lot of things Stiles. You make me accept things, you made me accept me.” He’s looking at her, just looking. His throat bobbing up and down like he’s trying to force himself to say something. “It sad how the world conspire against us.” Lydia mumbles, watching how his face falls. She sighs, thinking of ending this conversation and finally having the answers she need to move forward. She smiles sadly at him and says, “Maybe it’s the worlds message that we’re not meant for each other, and we’re not really suppose to feel this way... that we should move on from life. Find happiness with another person because we will never find it with each other no matter how deep, how real, how heavy we feel for each other. It sounds so unfair, but it’s life that we should just accept.”

It was all just silence.

It was so quiet that Lydia kind of think that both of them stop breathing at some point after she said her resolution and peace.

Lydia took one last glance at Stiles who’s looking very far away. ‘This will be the last they will push and pull with each other's feelings. No more pinning at each other... we’re moving forward’, she told herself. “You should drive me home.” She told him calmly.

He took few minutes to move, but he didn’t start the jeep. He got out of the car, walks away with his hand pulling his hair, stands almost at the edge of the cliff, and stayed there looking straight ahead.

Lydia panicky follows him, she didn’t stand too close, afraid of what he might do. “Are you out of your mind?! Get back here Stilinski!” She ordered him.

He didn’t listen, he instead take another step near the edge then sat down, dangling both his feet off the cliff giving Lydia a mild heart attack.

“What the hell are you doing?! Stiles! Listen to me, get back here now!” Again, he didn’t listen. He doesn’t even flinch at her stuttering and shaking voice.

“Stop doing this to me, Stiles. Get back here, please?” She pleaded, the tears in her eyes are slowly forming. “Please?”

He groans loudly, and moves like he’s going to move away from the cliff but then, he drop his body on the grass and cover his face with both his hands like his just done.

Lydia waited for a minute before walking near him, she’s afraid that if she gets too close, he’ll suddenly jump even though she also strongly believes he won’t. It’s frustrating.

“Stiles —“ she whispered. She’s a foot away from his head, and when he didn’t respond or move from her call, she crouch down and held her hand to his. “Stiles, please... move away from the cliff and let’s talk.”

“I thought you’re done talking?” He mumbles between his hand.

At least now he’s answering her and it made Lydia feel a little relief. “Not when you’re acting like this.”

“And how am I acting?”

He’s acting like a kid and being so hard that Lydia couldn’t help but feel mad. “Are you kidding me?!”

“I’m not going to kill myself if that’s what you’re thinking and worried about. I thought of that a lot of times before because of how our life is going, but I won’t do it, I can’t do that to my dad. I just need air.”

Lydia’s breath hitch from crying. She didn’t know she was crying until she felt her face wet from tears. “Can’t you get an air in a safe distance from the cliff? Can’t you get air without scaring me?” She said in almost a whisper to keep herself intact.

“Sorry, just... give me one more minute.” He told her truthfully.

Lydia wanted to know what going on his mind, but she doesn’t want to push her luck.

She nodded at him even though he’s not looking at her, and swallowing her protest because it really looks like there’s nothing she can do to make him move from where he is laying unless she gave him his minute.

Lydia reach for one of his hand and was glad he didn’t reject her touch. As she grips his hand tightly, he use his other arm to cover both his eyes.

As he promised, after a minute, he carefully move away from the cliff without letting go of Lydia’s hand. He stands up and look at Lydia still crouching, “Let’s go.” He told her.

When she didn’t move, his brows folded in confusion.

He crouch down to level with her, use his free hand to make her look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“My leg fell asleep.” She said, blushing in embarrassment. “I can’t move my legs.”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at her, and laugh more when she pouts then glares at him.

He stood up, then bents his body as low as he can to level with Lydia, then place both her hand on his shoulders, his on hand wrap around her waist to carefully pull her body up.

He got her up on her toes, and instead of helping her balance to stand her own, he embrace her much closer and tighter.

Their faces are so close to each other that if one of them leans in, they surely end up kissing.

Lydia thought he’ll kiss her because he seem to have stop breathing and he’s staring at her lips. She doesn’t know what to do, and she gotten speechless.

When Stiles close his eyes, tilt his head, and leans their forehead together, Lydia closes her eyes. It took few seconds for Lydia to realized that their lips are not exactly touching, but she had to keep her eyes close.

“Can we really not try?” She heard him sighs.

She took a minute before she answered, “We’re graduating Stiles. We’re moving in different direction, moving to different paths, we’re going to live our life without the company of each other. What will be the point of starting a relationship that’s bound to be doomed? We’re just going to ruin the memories we have.”

She sounded so sure, and Stiles don’t want to believe it even though it’s the most logical outcome.

He’s shaking his head ‘no’ pressing his forehead more to hers, it’s starting to hurt.

“Stiles —“

“No, no. Listen to me first...” he didn’t wait for her answer and continues, “It’s not to late for me to apply to east-coast universities near your choices. My gpa is not as impeccable as yours but, it’s good enough, I’m sure there’s one that will accept me.”

“Stiles —“

“Lydia you’re wrong. You’re always right about a lot of things, but this time your wrong.” He didn’t let her interrupt him, and continue on, “Yes we are graduating, but we’re not moving to different direction, or going to different path, because Lydia — you’re my direction, you’re my path. Without you, I’m just lost.”

Lydia wanted to give in and take everything that he is offering her, but she’s not the same person as she was before. She’s not selfish. He’s the one who taught her that. “Stiles, Beacon Hills is your home... but it’s not mine. I can’t take you away from everything you love just so I can have you. I can’t ask you that.”

“You’re not asking. This is my own voluntary decision, you’re the future I want Lyds, and I don’t care whatever or wherever place that’ll take me as long as I have you — I want you. I never wanted anyone else but you. Only you.”

“But your Dad... and Scott.”

“Dad’s been dreaming to send me off to a faraway place for a long time. He’ll miss me for sure, but he’ll be happy to finally be free to eat his poor choices of unhealthy food. There are holidays for me to visit, and I don’t think I have lot to worry when Melissais here to monitor him for me, and Scott — I think he’ll be proud of my decision. He’ll be more angry at me if he found out that I just let you go after you, the girl that I have been in love with since the freakin’ third grade, finally admit to me that you love me.” It wasn’t a laughing situation, but few laughs escape their throats. 

It felt light, and everything seems it’s going to work out, then after a minute, they’re back to being serious. “So... can we please, for once, try to give ourself the chance we never given ourselves?” Stiles pleaded, the hotness of his breathe burn Lydia skin, “Please?” He repeated. 

_So... what’s it gonna be Lydia? He’s laying his bare heart for you. The heart who’s willing to do everything for you. Will you take it?_

She started nodding, because for the longest time, she allowing herself to be selfish again, and she’s going to make sure that this kind selfishness will make both of them happy. “Okay.” She told him. 

“Okay?” He asked to make sure he heard her right, then opening his eyes needing to look at her. She might have felt the same, because she opened her eyes the same time as him, then utter her ‘yes’ with tears in her eyes.

Stiles couldn’t help himself anymore but bring their lips together. 

It was a messy since both of them are actually crying, but it doesn’t matter. They both waited for this moment for a long time, and they will savor it no matter how messy it is. 

Their kissing moment was cut short and interrupted when they hear a sudden wolf howl, making them both jump in in sudden fear, but then figured it’s actually just Stiles’s phone. 

“Why do you have a wolf howl as your ringtone?” Lydia asked, annoyed at how it interrupted their moment. 

“What? It’s a good tone, let’s me know immediately that it’s Scott.” He explained, sending a text message to Scott in one hand and the other is still holding Lydia’s waist. 

Lydia rolls her eyes at his idiocy, not asking anymore why Scott is calling him this late, then detaching herself from him and started to walk back the jeep. 

She ignored his calls and whines and got inside the jeep. “Take me home Stiles.” She told him once he’s seated. 

He didn’t move for a few seconds, but then started the jeep without saying anything. 

There’s this tension and anxiety building inside him and Lydia and can feel it, so she started a conversation. “So... what do you think of Boston University? It’s pretty near MIT. That’s my first choice by the way, or you could —“

The tension and anxiety left him, and his suddenly laughing, probably at himself. “I love you, Lydia Martin.” He said, without talking his eyes off the road. 

It made Lydia blush, and _thank god his not looking! “_ I love you too, Stiles Stilinski.” She replied, trying to sound natural and suddenly feeling hot.

Stiles laugh more loudly, looking giddy like a middleschool girl talking to her crush. 

They have a lot to plan and it’s going to be hard and exhausting, but it doesn’t matter... they’re together and they’ll figure it out.

They always figure it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know that scene in Amazing Spiderman where Peter took Gwen to the top of the bridge, to tell her that he’s going to follow her everywhere because ‘she’s his path’. Yep. That where I got the idea. Hehe 
> 
> Do let me know on the comment section what you think about this. I’m a sucker for interactions 😚
> 
> Kisses xx — Camille


End file.
